wikijailfandomcom-20200214-history
Charise
Charise is part of the staff at Ultraprison, acting as both Mistress' personal assistant and her accountant. She is basically the counterpart to Jared. Attributes Appearance Charise has long red hair, held up into a curly beehive style on top with the rest of her hair hanging down. She wears pink bows in her hair, a matching top, and a gray skirt with pink high heels. She is also short and pudgy, much like Jared. Personality and Interests Charise seems to be gentle and timid, easily made nervous by her boss or others. She does what she can to serve the Mistress, although she gets pushed around for it and her suggestions ignored. She does seem to have a bit of a scheming side however, as she figured out a way she could use the Mistress' takeover of Superjail to her own advantage (to be with Jared), and even had a "Plan B". Character History Although Charise's history before her job is currently unknown, she first came into contact with Superjail when one of the Ultraprison spacecrafts malfunctioned and had to crash land into the prison. Due to the rivalry between both wardens, she soon found herself wrapped up in their contest to prove which of them had the superior jail. Throughout her later appearances, it would seem that she and Jared do what they can to stay in contact with each other, even if their bosses rarely get to meet. Relationships The Mistress Main article: The Mistress She and the Mistress seem to have a somewhat similar dynamic to that of the Warden and Jared. The Mistress uses her as an assistant but will ignore her ideas and demand her to do everything for her. After Mistress converted Superjail to Ultrajail, Charise and Jared attempted to get her together with Warden, but failed. The Mistress then relinquished control of the jail back to Warden, after sleeping with Alice and realizing that she didn't need a man to be complete. Jared Main article: Jared The two fell in love with each other after being unable to put up with their inmates. When they had to say goodbye, Charise was shown to be upset at having to leave and sobbed (after being forcibly dragged away by Mistress). They were later shown to have kept in contact, as Jared received a photo of her and knew of Ultraprison's phone number. When he attempted to call them for help while shipwrecked, Charise greeted him but was interrupted by the Mistress. While the Mistress and Stingray ruled the jail, Charise tried to plan to overthrow them by having the Warden sleep with Mistress. She figured that if they got together, she would be able to stay with Jared. However, the plan was foiled. The two had continued corresponding through an instant messaging program. At the end of the third season, it was revealed that Jared had programmed his escape pod to take him to Charise and Ultraprison in the event of an emergency (this case being the jail burning down). Although, he did not get to use it and Lord Stingray instead got inside. Alice Main article: Alice Charise briefly interacted with Alice to try to get her in on the plan of having Warden seduce Mistress. Alice appears to regard her with annoyance as she does with the rest of Ultraprison, referring to them as "Team Ultra-dicks". Quotes by Creators * Trivia *There are two different official spellings in use for this character's name. The DVD releases, a scene in Stingstress, and the press release for it refer to her as Charise, while Adult Swim's site listed her name as Sharice (in the description for the Ladies Night clips). *While originally voiced by Kamala Sankaram, the actress was unavailable by the time season 2 went into production. Sally Donovan took over the role starting with Charise's cameo in "Vacation", and has voiced her since. *Charise's hands tend to vary between having four fingers on each hand or having five (including thumb). This inconsistency is similar to what happens with Jared. Image Gallery References Category: Characters Category: Ultraprison Staff